Expect the Unexpected
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: A prostitute is asked to spy on criminal. The outcome is not as everyone expected. AU/AH. One-shot.


_**Title:**_ Expect the Unexpected

 _ **Summary**_ : A prostitute is asked to spy on criminal. The outcome is not as everyone expected. AU/AH. One-shot.

 _ **Rating:**_ M for safety

 _ **About the story**_ : I happened to find this One-shot in my system, wrote it so many days back. Made some changes before I uploaded it. All Human. And yeah - it has the title of my upcoming story hidden inside, lol.

 _ **Note**_ : As usual - I don't own characters or TVD. Everything I write is for fun and part of my imagination. I mean no offence to anyone. All mistakes are my own. I would love to hear your thoughts =)

* * *

 _ **0o Expect the Unexpected o0**_

 _0o As the moon begins o0_

Warm, feather kisses on her shoulder blade brought smile to Caroline's face. Still with closed eyes, she stirred in her companion's embrace. The right cheek was pressed to the pillow as she hugged it. The familiar, sensual kisses were planted all the way on her spine making her moan in bliss.

This was the best feeling she experienced.

Mornings like this were imagined in her late teen years. But she happened to experience it now. They say we get what we won't expect. That's the life.

The soft lips trailed her spine, went back and pressed to the crook of her neck which caused giggle from her.

"Klaus." She admonished her partner by calling his name as she shuffled to face him. Her voice barely came out as a whisper because in reality she did not want to stop him.

His stormy blues reflected passion and darkness like they always did. Caroline shuddered when Klaus ran fingers from the middle of her décolletage to valley between her breasts. His lips were formed into – what she would call it as – bit of smile. Curling an arm around his neck she brought him close enough to cover her torso. One of her breasts was pressed against his chiseled chest while the other was getting a fair treatment from his skillful fingers.

Kissing on her upper arm, he mumbled. His voice was hot as molten lava. "Good morning, love."

The look in his eyes would be as mysterious as the day she met him. But from the beginning it did not trouble her as she was sure—he would not harm her.

 _ **...**_

 _Gaping at the bedroom in awe, she stopped at the door. The cottage she stood was one of the spectacular places she visited in her life. The current customer seemed like he was from high stat because the security around residence gave Caroline that impression._

 _After minutes of floating mind, Caroline decided to act. Her legs moved in the direction of glass doors through which she could see only darkness engulfing the forest. The lights of that room helped her witness a little enough to figure the outline. Spreading her fingers on the glass she smiled lightly as the trees swung from breezes._

 _It was then she heard to the clicking sound of bathroom door._

 _Turning slightly to that side, she spotted her client. The smile on his face vanished as soon as he locked gaze with hers. Stormy blues covered with a layer of haze gave chills to her frame but she was not scared. Her body shivered in sweet agony and that conclusion had her genuinely surprised. No, she was not afraid of him because she had been with worst of men but this one—this man was not one of them._

 _There was evil about him, yeah, but let us not forget the fact how stunning he was, she believed. The corners of his full rosy lips bent into one of those charming smiles that men use to flatter._

 _"Hello, sweetheart." He spoke in a tone that could bind most of the people. Of course, Caroline became speechless for a moment._

 _"Oh—Hey." She muttered, averted her gaze soon and looked down at her sling bag. "So, you are the candidate?" she asked, sounding not too impressed with his appearance._

 _"Yes." His reply was short and gave frown to her features._

 _Seemed less talkative._

 _Not that it really matters, she thought again contradicting with self._

 _"Did I not meet your expectations?" He questioned gaining her attention. He did not smile as he walked to the table beside round leather bed. There were some papers lying on it which he was going through. Caroline squinted at him, trying to analyze his mood. When he was done, he shot her a look._

 _He was teasing, of course._

 _"Glad, you are not too bad to look at." She waved at his nude, upper body as she smirked._

 _Her client let out a melodious chuckle that lit up their environment instantly. Shaking his head a bit, he reduced eyes and watched her. "I am pleased to know that I don't repulse you."_

 _Containing her smile, Caroline shrugged her shoulders as she placed her bag at one of the corner of room. "Well, it doesn't matter. You want sex, I want money."_

 _"What is your name, sweetheart?" She heard him ask after a minute of silence. The expression on his face was unreadable._

 _Giving him her attention, Caroline plastered one of her attractive smiles and replied in a sultry voice. "I am whatever you want me to be for this night." The blonde moved in his direction. He watched her every step, certainly amused with her seduction techniques or the choice of her words. "Tell me your kink, sire." Her voice turned husky as she closed the little space that remained. He let her press hand to his chest. The skin under Caroline's palm was hot enough to tempt her. Wiggling her brows playfully, she walked fingers from his collar bone to the curve of his neck and then traced his jaw-line._

 _Then he spoke in a much softer tone and his words coated with layer of darkness. "My fantasies, you cannot take all of them, sweetheart." Caroline felt familiar sensation pooling down in her belly that arose because of the way he enunciated or his stare. Like she said the feelings did not matter in her profession. But now it changed. After a long time actually she yearned for a man's touch. Still playing that small smile, he observed her for a minute as she raised a brow, challenging him silently. "Do you have a name?" he asked, breathing in heavily._

 _Oh, she did have that effect on him._

 _Satisfied, she replied. "Caroline."_

 _Taking the hand from his cheek, he planted lips on back of it. That act genuinely surprised her, especially when he did not break eye-contact. "Nice meeting you, Caroline." Removing another hand which was on his chest, she exhaled looking away. Slowly he let go her as he smirked. "Would you mind waiting for another minute?"_

 _"Sure. You booked me for all the night." She muttered with a sigh. And she moved away to tour around that room._ _"Your place is far away from city." Caroline pointed out after he made a call and returned, not sure if he would give her exact reason._

 _"It is." He agreed simply as he sat at his personal bar._

 _Of course, he would not speak._

 _"You never gave me your name." She said poking mattress with her fingertips. Squishy. Good, she could avoid back pain._

 _"Klaus."_

 _"You don't speak without reason?" Caroline scoffed without turning to him._

 _A soft chuckle escaped him as he told. "Maybe."_

 _Rolling eyes toward ceiling, she glanced at him and found herself under his pinning gaze. Very much observing and it did not bother her. "What?" she lifted brows, placed hands on her hips. "I look too sexy to avert your gaze, don't I?" Klaus smiled lightly at her question. "I know, this dress—" she looked down at her strapless short red dress and played with frills, "—is truly made for me."_

 _Not that she had a choice to dress in a decent manner. She had to reveal everything she possessed to earn money. To feed her children._

 _The bubbly smile on her face disappeared when her daughters flashed in her head. Her children. Lizzie and Josie, the twins she gave birth. The four-year-olds had no idea what their mother do when she was not with them._

 _Caroline's phone rang then, bringing her out from that disoriented state._

 _Bonnie, it was, her friend who looks after her kids._

 _"I must take this call." She mumbled to Klaus before she answered it, walked away into balcony, opening and closing the glass doors behind her. "Hello?"_

 _"Care—" was all Bonnie could say before someone—predicting that one of Caroline's daughters—snatched phone from her._

 _"Mommy!" Lizzie sounded trouble._

 _"Liz, baby." Caroline bit her lip. "What's wrong?" She cooed._

 _"Mommy, I'm having nightmares." The little girl informed. Judging by the tone, Caroline could say she was terrified so much._

 _Soothing kids was hardest thing Caroline knew. It was difficult to convince them, and it would also break her heart whenever she failed to do some motherly duties._

 _After hanging up the call, she wiped the corners of her eyes and did not let water come out. Once she gathered herself, she returned to her client who was waiting in the same chair._

 _On with the action, she reprimanded self._

 _"Sorry for the delay." She said in a barely audible voice and mentally slapped for that. Clearing her throat, she threw phone on the bed recklessly before met his gaze._

 _Klaus was still calm and observing. Resting elbows on either side of arms of chair, he sat there with entwined fingers._

 _Was he expecting some sort of explanation from her?_ _But she won't give anything._

 _"Let's get over with it," Caroline suggested nonchalantly as she signaled at the back of her dress. "Can you help me out of this dress?"_

 _To her surprise, Klaus merely showed at the stock. "What would you like to have, Caroline?" He asked. When her eyes reflected confusion, he smiled a little and sighed at her to take seat next to him._

 _"You don't want to have sex?" she questioned, quirked a brow up. Klaus smiled in response and she understood what it meant. "Just to make sure, the money you paid is non-refundable. Sex or no sex, it is your wish." She made it clear in a firm tone of voice._

 _"There are other things which intrigue me." Her strange client replied after pouring drink into the glasses. "Since you did not tell me what your pick is, I took liberty to choose it for you." Klaus nudged the glass of scotch in her direction. "Have a seat, sweetheart."_

 _0o Onto her bed o0_

Klaus droned against the skin of her neck. His lips were at her left upper arm, skimming lightly before they went to her mouth. As soon as she came out of bathroom, Klaus affixed himself to her.

Caroline smiled a little before she pushed him on his back against the bed-board. Straddling him, she found his eyes swimming in that familiar desire. Her thumb made irregular patterns on his nipple, her gaze flickered between his face and the chiseled torso. Leaning head on the board, Klaus took her hand into his, pulled close to kiss on her lips.

"You won't get enough, would you?" She asked peeling her lips away. The smile on his face did not change. Caroline reached out for his unshaven jaw and planted a kiss and began to trail down his neck. "Why so much interest Klaus?"

His breathing turned erratic, his arms surrounding her. "One of the reasons is: I still believe a part of you is hidden."

The way he said those words had her frozen instantly.

Caroline's heart started to beat faster than ever. At that instant, she pulled away to stare at his face wishing to know his motives. The expression he had on his face gave her shivers. His stormy blues appeared like the misty sky above ocean. He appeared dangerous then and gave her doubt. She was soon enveloped with some strange feeling—fear.

Did he know? Caroline suspected. Did he know what she was up to?

 _ **...**_

 _"Who the hell are you people?" Caroline demanded the brunette who was having Josie in her hands. "Put her down!" She glowered as she rushed to the two strangers who were playing with her kids, gave them chocolates. Simply she turned around to take a call from Klaus and they appeared from nowhere._

 _"Easy there, blondie." The raven haired guy purred teasingly. "If you really care for them, then you wouldn't have left them alone for that criminal."_

 _Caroline widened her eyes as a loud gasp escaped from her which satisfied the raven haired man. Yanking the twins' hands from them, the blonde moved back. "You are nobody to remind me of my priorities."_

 _The brunette touched his shoulder and suggested him to calm down. "Caroline," she called by her name and smiled formally. "I'm Elena and this is Damon. We are from FBI and we learned that you knew Klaus."_

 _"In a way that no one knows." He added with a mysterious smile._

 _"Damon," the brunette reprimanded him with a frown._

 _Caroline was left with many knots in her stomach. Damn it. She was aware of most of the illegal dealings but she did not expect Klaus getting FBI's attention. Was he that much active?_

 _"We need you to co-operate with us—"_

 _"Don't involve me in your fuckery, miss doe eyes." Caroline said, after she engaged her children to play with a ball they brought along with them. Irritation in her voice was evident enough to make Damon scoff. "Klaus pays me for my company and nothing more. I neither wish to participate in his activities nor do I like to acquaint with you. Just leave me be." She made it clear stubbornly._

 _"But first hear me out." Elena met her tone._

 _But if Klaus hears this, it would not end properly, Caroline thought. The relation that was blossoming was turning into something else which she liked._

 _It had been three months and the only thing Klaus did was speaking. No, no touching._

 _Well, as long as she was paid she really had no problem, she thought so. For only some time. Almost on every week he would make a call and ask her to visit his place. Every time she would receive a fancy evening dress that sparkle her eyes._

 _Caroline did not understand what he was up to—he was wealthy enough to have her in his bed but he passed that opportunity for some reasons. She had made it clear on their first meeting and remind him on every night they see each other. Despite her bold offers, he remained calm and that confused her a lot._

 _So now when these two were explaining about his dealings, Caroline could hardly relate the usual gentlemanly behavior with that criminal mind. Klaus could be that cruel? She wondered._

 _"—in return we will make sure of providing basic needs to your girls." Elena ended her flow and that immediately got the blonde's attention._

 _"What?" Caroline barely let out a whisper._

 _"Not only them, we can show you an alternate earning." Elena offered._

 _She could not help but gulp down the lump formed in her throat. She and her baby girls would get a better life?_

But this was Klaus and he was good to her.

No, Caroline you deserved a better lifestyle. Do it.

Klaus was kind.

 _Instead of sitting on the fence, the blonde understood she had to make a quick decision. She growled under breath, rolling her eyes toward her kids who were still playing, giggling._

 _"Fine!" She snapped. "I'm in."_

 _0o Dark side of Lucid dreams o0_

"What are you thinking, love?" His question brought Caroline to the land of living. She dared not to look him in the eyes as she tried to brush off with a shrug. A few seconds passed in dreadful silence after that. "So, what do you say about hidden self?" he stressed on again.

When she tried to get away from him for growing inconvenient with his question, he did not let her. His hands were on her navel and the grip did not seem harsh.

She tried to smile freely and finally found her voice. "Everyone is like the moon, Klaus. No matter how much we learn about them, there would remain this dark side."

A corner of his lips was bent up as he watched her under steadily penetrating gaze. "Yes." He cooed softly, as he pressed his palm to her stomach and brushed skin over there with the back of his fingers. Caroline shifted uncomfortably on his lap while assuming he might know of her plans.

If he had known then she was nothing but dead.

Or the worst he would go to her kids for revenge.

 _ **...**_

At Klaus's place. _She sent a text to Elena and pushed her phone into purse when she heard Klaus coming._

 _Turning around she faced him with that bright smile of her and took the glass of wine from his hand. "Thanks." She said before taking a sip from it._

 _"This dress, it is made for you, love." Klaus smirked, repeating her words on their first meeting, from his glass. "You look ravishing tonight."_

 _Caroline's cheeks turned into deep shade of pink, her gaze momentarily fell on her maroon dress. "Then what's holding you back?" She raised a brow challengingly._

 _Klaus chuckled quietly as he ran fingers through his disheveled curls. His eyes twinkled as he admitted. "I'm still trying to know you." Walking away to the glass door, he unlocked it and signaled her to come as he stood in balcony._

 _With her purse in one hand and glass of wine in another, Caroline stood beside Klaus. The night was glowing because it was full-moon day. Distantly she heard cricket sounds among trees and there was no halt to the breezes._

 _All of sudden, the environment seemed pleasant. To her._

 _Inhaling and exhaling for a couple of times, she opened her mouth to speak._

 _"I have two kids." She pursed her lips into a thin line, felt that sticky lip gloss. "Twins." A small smile crept to her lips as she spoke of them. "They are the only family I have. Naughty but understanding." Her smile faded as she looked up at the bright moon. "They don't know anything about my job."_

 _Silence prevailed around for a moment and Klaus put an end to it by asking. "What about their father?"_

 _Caroline twisted her mouth in a strange way. "Dead."_

 _"You loved him?"_

 _She sighed deeply before she came out. "Alaric was my professor at college. I was a drop-out but I had loans to clear so—" pausing for a second, she continued, "—he offered me money to be a surrogate mother."_

 _Another momentary silence enveloped them. Caroline did not wish to hear anything from his side. "He and his girlfriend, Jo chose this method to have kids but wanted to keep this matter as private as possible. They took me in and made sure I got all the facilities. Procedure went fine and that was last week when they died in an accident."_

 _Taking another sip, she told softly. "My certificates were damaged and my career turned out as something I never imagined." Gulping down, she flinched recollecting her memories and the way of her choices. "Before I knew what's happening I found myself in the middle of spider-web. I can't get out and one day I recognized that I really don't want to get out of this life." Looking down into her drink, she whirled the glass, playing with it. "Whatever. At least I have a family."_

 _She barely blinked her eyes, when he got a call and excused himself._

 _Now, it really felt pleasant—after sharing with Klaus._

 _He took a minute to return and Caroline finished her drink meanwhile._

 _"I'm going to leave this city for some days." He informed looking her in the eyes. Composure was the ordinary thing found about him. "I'm required somewhere else."_

 _Caroline's smiled faded for some reasons. "An important one?" she mumbled out a question. When he smiled slightly, she made a face. "Fine, I'll be gone."_

 _"You can leave later in the night." Klaus insisted taking the glass from her hand. "Do you like to have some more?"_

 _"I need it." Caroline sang and silently reminded herself of her job. Informing Elena._

 _Chuckling quietly, he went inside and soon after that she took out her phone to text her._

Klaus is leaving the city.

 _The blonde tapped on her phone and looked back to check if was coming or not. Within a minute, she got response._

Divert him. Things need to be sorted out. X

 _Damn. Did Elena just order her?_

 _Hearing to the footsteps, once again Caroline pushed her phone into purse and zipped it. "You know," she purred turning to him and met his gaze, "I'm going to miss you."_

 _Well, that was not a lie._

 _Klaus observed as she took the glass from him and placed it down. Distraction—she must stop him for this night._

 _Right._

 _And then she curled hands around his neck and did what she longed for. The kiss started as if she was telling that she would miss him for sure but as the moments passed it was him who conveyed that to her. Passion and desire were pouring in his strokes. He pushed himself close to her and held her waist tenderly. His lips were so soft and his tongue proved to be as dominant like she was expecting._

 _This entire time she thought he had no interest or maybe being too romantic but understood he simply caged his animalistic urges._

 _Slowly she started to predict that he was ready to unleash like a hungry man._

 _Involuntarily a sob escaped her when his lips left her mouth and instead they were at her neck, kissing and sucking the skin. Before she knew what's happening, her back was pressed to the glass door and coolness had minute effect on her body._

 _Beaming at him, Caroline brought his face to her lips as he straddled her. His body was so eager, so prepared, she felt that. Lost in time, they were while kissing each other and suddenly he turned her around such that her front her pressing against the chilly glass door. She moaned, bracing herself, as he showered feather kisses on her bare shoulder blade. He played with the knot of her halter neck before he undid it._

 _Caroline was floating for the things he did to her. She could not take it anymore. And so she whimpered his name in desire as he reached out for the zipper of dress and pulled it down. His hands moved wherever they were pleased._

 _But then—he stopped everything making her to groan in disappointment._

 _Klaus found her earlobe and nibbled it before he whispered. "You deserve better than being handled like a rag doll."_

 _An astonished Caroline stared at the glass door before she smiled—genuinely._

 _0o Let us sing the song of a new world o0_

"Dark side of the moon." Klaus muttered, nodding slowly as she got up and put her jeans. Lazily he observed her as Caroline wore her bra and top. "Girls—are they getting proper nourishment?" he asked softly making her to gulp in fear. Turning around, she found herself being a victim of his sharp gaze.

Did he know or was he being casual? That bothered her a lot. Yeah, he would regularly ask her about Lizzie and Josie. But this time he seemed different. Or that was her imagination.

Klaus got down to his feet and put on his pajamas. "I spoke to them once." He stated making her to widen eyes in surprise. Her heart did not stop beating at higher rate. His back was facing her as he moved to the table beside bed. "I must say I heard you when they spoke." Turning to her, he added as a ghost of smiled flashed across his features. "That is remarkable considering the surrogacy part."

That irritated her a little and blurted out sternly. "They are my kids." When he elevated a brow, amused, she crossed her arms across chest and frowned at him. "You can stop taking out things I don't like."

Klaus smile turned darker and gave her an impressive nod as his gaze fell down. "Yes, yes and I know you will go to any extremes to protect them."

There—she got that hunch.

He knew it, of course, he knew she was working for Elena.

This is it, she believed nodding strongly.

"I know you will expose me for them if you must." Klaus added, squinting at her. Caroline looked at the floor, not sure what would come next.

He would either kill her or go to her kids for revenge, she thought again.

Both were not good. If she was killed, then there would be no soul to take care of twins. And the second point—she did not even want to think of it.

"I—" she paused, not dared to glance at him, "Since when do you know?" She asked.

"As soon as Miss Gilbert approached you." He replied in that same old expressionless tone.

Walking to the bed, she sat on edge of it. With her head bent down, lost in too many predictions of her death and consequences that would be faced by two toddlers who depended only on her.

The unlocking sound of revolver made her to swallow as she looked up at him. "It is time, Caroline," he stated, "for me to leave this city permanently. And I intend to end a few things before my departure." Klaus appeared indifferent while he stared and pointed gun to her forehead. "Any regrets?" he asked quietly. His voice did not seem aggressive. Caroline boldly shook her head as no, at slower pace. Her declaration had him amused. "Do you have any last wishes?"

Pressing her lips into thin line, Caroline nodded as yes. When Klaus lifted up brows, silently as ask her to continue, she found her voice. "Can you take care of my children?" Her question took him by surprise but he managed to cover it with a layer of callousness. "Or at least make sure of their adoption by someone who can love and nourish them better than me."

This time— _the very first time_ —she saw a mixture of emotions flashing in his stormy blues. Without retracting hand which was at point-blank range, he stiffened his mouth glowering down at her.

After what it seemed like a while he withdrew. "People speak truth when death stares them in the eyes." He murmured and looked down at his gun. "You earned my respect and affection a while ago and today it only increased, love."

He sounded truthful and an astonished Caroline could only gape at him.

Unexpected, her situation turned out as. His blue-grey orbs reflected warmth as he smiled lightly.

"Like I said, I'm leaving this city and might not return." He closed the little space to run thumb across her bottom lip. "And when it comes to you—you have two options. One is walking out from here and carrying on with the life you have chosen."

Caroline's gaze left his eyes momentarily, silently analyzing where he was going. "Second is accompanying me for the rest of our existence and see what this life can offer you."

Even though it was tempting and she visualized everything he said at once, she could not accept it.

"I would have said yes but—" she paused, smiling sadly, "—you must know I have other responsibilities as well."

Klaus nodded as told. "I want you in my life, it meant I'm accepting everything about you." Then he declared. "Your family is mine too, Caroline." He brought hands down as he smiled, assuring her.

Caroline inhaled deeply as her eyes moistened staring at him. Slowly his smile turned into a smirk as he stretched out his hand, waited for her to take it. Beaming between his hand and his face, she placed her hand into his.

Her life was going to change—in an unexpected way.

 _ **0o Expect the Unexpected o0**_


End file.
